AR-15
The Bushmaster XM-15 (presumed counterpart) or the AR-15 is an Assault Rifle in ZombsRoyale.io. Real-life history The AR-15's real life counterpart was made by the U.S. Army in the Bushmaster Firearms International. Spawn The AR-15 is less common than the M4 and SCAR but is more common than every other AR aside from the mentioned two. It can spawn almost anywhere. Strategies * The AR-15 is the fastest firing AR along with its mythic counterpart, the Scilenced AR-15, only falling behind that of the XM8. As a result, the AR-15 has a higher DPS than all regular weapons of its class. ** At close or at a short enough distance at mid-range, the AR-15 would kill someone a lot faster, therefore, you can win against people using lower DPS Assault Rifles. The knock back can be used to push an enemy away to have the desired range to fight the enemy or to prevent him/her from getting closer, where you could potentially get outgunned by a weapon with higher damage or DPS. * The AR-15 has the potential to fare better at longer range than other Assault Rifles excluding the Scoped M4, especially when you are backed up by fast-moving bullets with knock back which may irritate your enemy. However, it is not guaranteed that the AR-15 will better at longer range than other ARs, as it is less accurate, resulting in less shots connecting to an enemy. * Although being aware of how much ammo you have applies to all ARs, you must be even more careful when firing the AR-15. The faster rate of fire will cause you to waste bullets significantly faster than that of other Assault Rifles. Having at least 180 bullets to fire is probably the most reliable amount. * Just like every other AR, you can use the spray-and-pray strategy to create massive storms of bullets, this is especially useful for those who cannot aim very well. This strategy is supported by the faster fire rate of the AR-15. * You can also shred through structures in seconds thanks to the high DPS, and the spread of the AR-15 can be used to reach past thin structures that enemies hide behind. Miscellaneous Statistics Pros/Cons Pros * Higher DPS than other ARs * Faster ROF than other ARs * Longer range than other ARs * Knockback * Fast bullets * Better for close range than other ARs * Relatively short reload time Cons * Less accurate than other ARs * Not suitable for extremely close range * Lower damage than other ARs * Burns through ammo fast for an AR Trivia * Many people believe that the AR-15 is firing it's bullets nonstop. This is not true, the AR-15 is shooting in quick bursts of three, the player will have to look or listen closely or tap the right click to notice the burst. ** In fact, the AR-15's fire pattern is an error. It's real life counterpart is semi-automatic, and the AR-15 appears to be fully automatic, but the character tends to release the trigger every three shots. *** The same error(s) happens with the Silenced AR-15. * In December 2018, the AR-15 got a mythic counterpart, the Silenced AR-15, therefore making the AR-15 no longer have a mythic rarity of the normal weapon. ** The AR-15 was the first weapon to receive a special mythic counterpart. * The first two designs of the AR-15 appeared to resemble rifles with 243. win barrels. Images